Herobrine's Seven
by SkyMagic9768
Summary: There were seven. Seven chosen to fight him, seven ready to save the world. When Notch's power grows too great, the only plausible solution is the one that happens every time: Herobrine wreaks chaos for a few years until Notch regains his senses. This time, Herobrine wants it to be different. He's going to fight his way. Collab by EnderMagic979 and Skygirl68
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people, this is a collab story by EnderMagic979 and Skygirl68, so please go check out our accounts! Links on the profile page!**

*the before first sentence hesitation by author*

Whit POV

You know, I never thought I would be here. This land of fire and red, creatures I've never seen before. I thought it was all a myth, a fairy tale told by parents to keep children on their toes. I never thought I would actually go to the Nether. I look around in circles, taking in the scenery of netherrack and glowstone, as somewhere, in another dimension, a girl sits at a computer, moving her mouse. I've heard all about the Upperworld of course, everyone has. It's kind of hard to not know that you're being controlled.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I was about to brush it off as the post-teleportation wooziness in this new dimension, but then I did something I hadn't done alone in a while.

I took a step forward.

You might not think that was such a big achievement, but with my 'player' always controlling me, I hadn't done that in about a week.

I felt my connection to the Player vanish and everything went black.

Whitney POV

I frowned, punching in commands on the keyboard. Nothing seemed to be working. I sat back and let the game crash, sighing. It had never crashed before... Just as Minecraft was about to close, I saw every Minecrafter's nightmare.

Two glowing white eyes, staring straight out of the screen.

whit003 Has Fallen Out of the World

Paxton POV

I snapped the headphones on and nodded over at my sister, Abby. She started up the recording software and we did our signature video introduction.

"What's up, guys? This is PXPGaming here, along with my sister, HeyoItsAbby, and today we're on the Hive playing some Hunger Games!"

Abby introduced herself to the viewers, promising a link to my channel in the video description. This video was kind of special, the 200th one to be uploaded on my channel. I had a list of wacky challenges laid out on the desk beside my mouse, including

-Make a gold block

-Make a golden hoe

-Go to deathmatch with a wooden axe and a leather chestplate only

and the list went on. I was going to make this episode a double feature, a surprise for my 75,000 subscribers.

The game had barely started when I started getting a bit of lag.

"Okay, what the heck?" my sister made a noise of agreement, she didn't talk much.

We made it to spawn, I got a wooden sword and Abby got three apples. We continued the commentary, the lag was still happening. Weird, the Hive almost never lags. We were a good distance from spawn, with pretty decent armor, and stone swords each, when the recording suddenly shut off.

I went to turn it back on, but I couldn't get it to start, for some reason. Looking back at Minecraft, I saw the game about to crash, and tried to disconnect from the server before it did so. I wasn't able to leave in time, and the game crashed. The entire screen went black, and I sighed. I mentally told myself to fix the computer in the morning, and went to get ready for bed.

As soon as I was asleep though, the dream hit me full force.

At least, I thought it was a dream.

I sat up, groaning. It was dark, and I could hear faint sounds of an argument. I struggled to my feet and looked around.

I was in a small room, maybe ten feet by ten, no light at all. I stumbled around a bit, trying to find a way out. The arguing was gradually getting louder, so I figured I was going in the right direction. I could make out voices now, both male, and definitely angry.

Slowly, I started to hear more and more words.

"You're really going to do this again? Notch, you've already done this so many ti-"

"I can do what I want to, Herobrine. I can do anything. Except for one thing. Remove you." Footsteps creaking on wood "Why is it that I can't do just that? I created this place. I created you."

I recognized the names, and freaked out a bit. I hadn't heard much about Herobrine, but I did know that he was bad news, he had crashed Abby's computer once. He was pretty creepy-looking as well, with eyes that literally glow.

A few steps closer, and I started to see a bit of light. It was a small, slightly square candle sitting on top of a steel table. Two shadows were outlined by the faint light, both about the same height, in their early 20s maybe?

One of them seemed to hear my footsteps and turned. I knew exactly who this was at a moment's glance, and it was definitely not who I wanted it to be.

Two glowing rectangles, staring straight at me.

**You guys like?**

**Remember to comment and all that fun stuff!**

**-Skygirl and EnderMagic**

**(First chapter written by Sky, will switch off every chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Er… hi, this EnderMagic here! Um, I don't have much to say, so here is chapter 2, written by me this time, so yeah, enjoy!**

**Ender Pearl OUT!**

**-EnderMagic979**

Luv! -Becca (Skygirl68)

**Whit POV**

"Urgh…" I moaned as the black-ness wore off. I was still here, in the Nether, but now with a horrid headache.

_Great._

Wondering if I was in my player's control or not, I tried a quick twist of my wrist. It moved, so therefor I was still over my own control. Suddenly, I heard something I did not expect to hear, especially here. A voice. It was a female voice, though I could not quite make out was the speaker was saying. I wandered closer and began to hear the voices clearer. Two girls, one brunette and emerald-eyed and the other had hazel eyes and brown hair, with a small blue streak, were talking. The green eyed girl looked slightly annoyed, and was asking the other girl a question. They both looked slightly confused and unsure.

"I don't get it… I'm not on multiplayer...so how are you here?"

"I'm not sure... I'm not either, this is kind of like how Herobrine comes into worlds! You can't see him, and yet he's still there, despite the fact we're in singleplayer."

"Yeah… but Herobrine is kids stuff."

The other girl just gave her a look, smiling and shaking her head. She looked as though she was about to respond when she spotted me. "Who the…?"

"Oh… um, hi…" I stuttered. _What was I supposed to say?_

"What, there are more random players here? Did Minecraft have a dodgy update or something?" said the green-eyed girl, walking over to me. "I'm guessing you're on single-player to, hu?"

"Yeah. Well I thought I was…"

"Well, what's your name? The girl with the blue streak spoke up. "I'm Becca and this is Megan."

"I'm Whit. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"So, do you think there are any more people here?" asked Megan, as the three of us paced through endless netherrack and soulsand.

"I dunno. But weather there are or not, there has to be a reason why we're here. Maybe its-" Rebecca was cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching us. Turning around, we saw to more players, a boy and a girl.

"And you are?" said the boy. "Notch, this has been a crazy day. First the Hive short-circuits, then we're suddenly teleported here, and now this?"

The girl nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"We're just as confused as you are. Why don't you tell us who you are?" said Megan. She didn't seem to be very good around new people, what with her to-the-point, slightly rude way of putting things, but at the moment politeness was the least of our worries.

"I'm Pax, and this is my elder sister Abby."

"Well I'm Megan, and these are Becca and Whit. I have no idea what is going on here, but we're gonna try and find out."

* * *

**Yeah, I know my chapters aren't as good as Becca's,**(NUPE)** but I hope you liked!**

Okay, so something new, you can ask questions to characters in reviews/comments!** Yeah, so you know, ask away! **(Herobrine commands you, do it) :)

**See ya next time peeps!**

**-EnderMagic979**

Vote, Comment, Review, whatever,

Luv!

-Becca


	3. Chapter 3

**Becca POV**

"So, you guys are Youtubers?" I asked, looking over to Abby and Pax.

Pax nodded, Abby replied by saying "Yep, about 75K Subs so far. Anyone else a Youtuber?"

I shook my head, and looking around, everyone else did too. "I guess you are the only ones then... I do watch sometimes, but not all that often." I didn't mention that I was a die-hard Sky Army member, I figured that would be for later. I sat back against the netherbrick of the fortress, watching the conversation go around. I was never much of a talkative person, at least not in large groups.

Suddenly, I heard a faint whining sound. I remembered then, this was the nether.

"DUCK!" I screamed, as the fireball whizzed past my head. We all took cover, luckily the nether brick resisted damage. I could hear yells from below the fortress, ones not familiar, and I looked down.

At first all I could see was a mob of growling pigmen, with wither skeletons mixed in, when I saw two figures in shining silver armor fighting for their lives in the middle of it all.

"Jet! I told you not to punch the Pigmen!"

"But they were looking at me funny!"

"That's no excuse!"

I saw a large amount of purple particles rise in the air, concentrating and pelting down on several monsters individually. I'd never seen anything like it, much less in Minecraft!

However, the weird particle thing didn't do much, and the fallen monsters were soon replaced with two more for each. I looked over the edge, judging the jump height and whether I would be able to make it down without taking too much damage. It didn't look too bad, and I motioned the others over. "I'm going to help. Anyone else in?"

Megan followed me over to the edge. "Sure. Anyone else coming?"

General nods from all around, even if some were hesitant. We set up our swords and weapons, and jumped into the horde of mobs.

"Thanks for the help, though we didn't need it."

"Yeah right, Jet. I'd like to see how you'd do if you were left to fight on your own." said the girl we'd heard earlier. The blonde boy, supposedly called Jet, made a face, and then turned his attention back to us.

"So I'm guessing your name is Jet, and you are..." I trailed off, turning to the girl.

"Elodie. I prefer El, I guess..." she muttered, looking down at her shoes.

"How'd you guys get here?"

She frowned. "What do you mean, get here? Where is 'here' exactly?"

"This place... It isn't normal to have blocks everywhere y'know.." My attempt at a joke was a horrible fail.

"We've always been in Minecraftia. Is there another place?"

Not wanting to drag this conversation out, I cut it off. "Nevermind... forget I said anything. How do we get out of here?"

"We were just on our way back to the portal when someone" She glared at Jet, who smiled sheepishly. "Decided to punch a pigman. It should be somewhere over there." She pointed off in the direction we hadn't explored yet.

"Well, let's go I guess... I personally don't like it here. Gives me the creeps." Whit said.

I felt a sort of shake, like an earthquake or something.

Someone shouted to get down, I couldn't see who. A blue blur ran past all of us, stopping in front of us.

Whoever it was, stopped and looked up, letting us see their face. Well, his face.

He looked about seventeen, with dark brown hair and tanned skin. Of course, it was his eyes that shocked us all the most.

Bright, glowing, white.

Well, that was exciting! Woo for another chapter! Sowwy for not updating sooner… **Well we didn't leave it as long as I left NYSM XD** Haha, let's do the outro, shall we?

Review, comment, vote, whatever...

Luv!

-Becca (Skygirl68)

**Ender-pearl OUT!**

**-EnderMagic979**


End file.
